prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Annihilator
Synopsis Bright jumps at the chance to help Arroyo solve a quadruple homicide for the NYPD. As Bright slips into the mind of this serial killer, he finds himself dealing with the repercussions of seeing his father for the first time in years. Tormented by the terrors of his childhood, Bright is faced with a question: are his dreams just nightmares or did they actually happen? Plot After waking up from another stressful night, Malcolm Bright began his morning routine of pills and working out. This was interrupted by his mother's incessant phone calls, where he eventually agreed to meet with her and his sister for breakfast. Ainsley Whitly was quickly called away for work after receiving information about a murder in the upper east side. His mother took this time to confront him about his night terrors, and he confronted her about a woman he remembers seeing in a box. Luckily the conversation was forced to an end when he too was called to the same crime scene. Malcolm arrived to a dead family around a dining room table, with the father's mouth sewn shut. Martin Whitly is allowed to use his new phone privileges to contact his son and decides to inquire about a murder case that his daughter is reporting on---only to be pleasantly surprised when he discovers that his son is also working the case. He begins offering unsolicited advice before Malcolm ultimately hangs up on him, wanting to have nothing to do with his father. However, over the next two days, Martin continues to call his son several times, becoming more and more aggravated as his calls remain unanswered. Things boil over when Martin loses his temper, prompting a warning Mr. David about his behavior, although he seems to realize that he needs to approach this subject with a calmer demeanor if he ever wants Malcolm to return his calls. Meanwhile, Dr. Tanaka opened the father's mouth, multiple black snakes proceeded to slither out, one crawling up her leg. Holcomb was able to distract the snake before she fainted in Malcolm's arms. Back at the police station Malcolm confronts JT Tarmel about his apparent dislike for him before they all go searching for the missing family member Liam. They find Liam at a warehouse and inform him that his estranged family is dead. Eventually Malcolm ran back inside the warehouse that was housing exotic animals for the black market. Even after being instructed to stay outside Malcolm pursued him, only to be pushed into a crate and bitten by a poisonous snake. Later that day Gil Arroyo was immediately contacted by Liam's lawyer, Jon Littman who agreed to full cooperation on the side of his client, provided he would be given complete immunity for his underground dealing of exotic animals. Malcolm woke up in the hospital in the middle of the night screaming but was quickly sedated. The next morning Ainsley, who had been contacted, arrived to visit him, but he was already checking himself out. Much to Malcolm's dismay she hears the voice messages their father had left on his phone and warns him to stay away. After being informed that Liam had apparently killed himself, Malcolm and Dani Powell visit the family lawyer to find out what mysterious payments had been made. Malcolm quickly deducts that the lawyer was really the estranged son and has poisoned his own family as well as himself. Thinking quickly Malcolm was able to reverse the poison and bring everyone back. That night Malcolm celebrates with Gail and his office with drinks. Unfortunately, this led to a bad reaction from his medication so Dani drove him home. The next day Malcolm visited his father, began insisting on knowing who the dead woman in the box was. Having believed to have gained more memories after his snakebite. His father again insisted it was never a dead woman, but also slightly unpolluted to the fact that maybe there had been. Malcolm left angry. Jessica receives a phone call from Mr. Dave informing her that her son Malcolm and her ex has been monitoring are in contact again. Quotes Notes * Dani Powell bought up when Malcolm Bright cut a man's hand off days earlier in the Pilot. * Malcolm used to have pet snakes growing up. * Malcolm used to take sedatives. Goof * When showing a leopard in a cage, they gave it a tiger's roar. Cast Starring Guest Starring * Michael Esper as Jon Littman * Zachary Booth as Liam Houser * Sohina Sidhu as Nurse Others Promotional Videos Category:Episode Category:Season One